Testing Friendship
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: :  "I guess I'll be forever alone, then." "Not with me you won't be." And from then on they both understood one thing; they were officially a couple. Percabeth one-shot, rated T


Testing Friendship

**_Summary: _"I guess I'll be forever alone, then." "Not with me you won't be." And from then on they both understood one thing; they were officially a couple. Percabeth one-shot!**

Annabeth

"Gosh, Percy, move over," I said, shoving Percy over as I typed on my laptop. He fell to the floor, growling as he got back up.

"Annabeth," He warned, sitting back in his usual seat beside me on the couch in my room.

My room was my favorite place in this house. I hated the house, personally, but this room was my favorite place in the world, besides camp. Ever since my father and step mother moved to New York and picked this house I tried to stay out of it as much as I could.

I had a stage in the corner with my bed on top and a desk to hold my computer and papers with at least three jars of pens and pencils. My bed was simply light blue with two stuffed animals perched atop of it. A panda pillow pet (as seen on TV) that Percy himself had given me for my birthday this year, and a small teddy bear he had also given me.

In the next corner was my couch, angled just so the window gave enough light to read by in the afternoons. Just in case, though, I had a lamp behind it. There was an ottoman that I usually kept my laptop on when not in use, and my closet door always stayed shut… always.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, teasing him. "I'll just push you off again!"

"I'll open your closet if you do," he said seriously.

"Don't," I begged, "Please don't."

He knew about the dreams I had. The nightmares that a while army of spiders would come out and spin a big wed around me so that I would have to die slowly and painfully, suffocating without being able to breathe.

"Then I suggest you don't shove me again," He muttered, rubbing his arm.

"I'm trying to type something out for the new designs of Olympus," I argued, "If you want me to finish in time for the movie you'll leave me alone!"

"Fine," He grumbled. He was quiet for about two minutes.

"Hey, Annabeth," He whispered. I stopped typing and slowly turned to him.

"What, Percy?"

"Can we take a break?" He whined. "_Please_,"

"Fine, I can't seem to get much done, anyhow."

"Yes," He cheered. "Now we can do something fun."

"Picking designs is fun," I pointed out.

"No, Wise Girl, it isn't." He said with an expression that read _duh_.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I asked, leaning back into the couch.

"Well, we could…," He didn't say the last part because his index finger was too busy tracing circles on my hip.

"Uh, no," I protested, standing up and stretching. I did not feel like kissing right now. Ever since that kiss underwater, he's been dying for more smooches.

"Annabeth," he groaned, leaning over and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're such a-,"

"Such a what, Percy," I scowled.

"Never mind," He sighed.

"That's all you want to do nowadays, anyways." I rolled my eyes. "Kiss, kiss, and kiss some more."

"Fine, I guess I'll just be forever alone." He said, crossing his arms.

I didn't want him to think I didn't like him that way, so I slowly slid into his lap.

"Not with me you won't be,"

And I guess he understood what I was saying because he smiled and cuddled his head between my shoulder and neck.

"Now can I get that kiss?"

"You're testing our friendship, aren't you?" I laughed, turning to face him.

"We've been more of a couple lately, actually," He whispered, starting to kiss my neck.

And then, oh no. He was making my stomach flip. Butterflies seemed to jump and dance around as I kissed him on the lips, deciding for us that we were officially a couple.

We kissed for seconds. And then minutes, which eventually turned to five minutes. We broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Percy, we're going to miss the movie,"

"Harry Potter part two can wait," He smirked, going back in for a kiss.

"Nope," I said, jumping up and teasing him by licking my lips. "It can't,"

"Annabeth," He moaned. "We can go to the later showing!"

"Draco Malfoy cannot- and will not- wait. I'm going to see it with or without you,"

"You just hold on for a second," He said, standing up and pulling his jacket on. "I'm coming."

"I know you are," I smirked, flicking the light out as I left the room.

He followed with a sigh.

~oOo~

"How about that kiss, now," Percy's voice found me in the theater.

"What? Percy, no! This is the sad part! Harry just _died!_" I protested, whispering in a fierce tone. "I'm not kissing you now!"

"Annabeth-,"

"Percy," I warned, lightly shoving him away as I watched the film.

Ten minutes later, he bumped my arm. "Okay, what about now?"

"No!"

"Now,"

"No!"

"How about… now,"

"Percy Jackson," I hissed.

He was quiet for the next twenty minutes.

"What about now?"

"Sir,"

Percy and I looked up to see a bright flashlight in our eyes. The person holding the flashlight shot us a frown.

"Sir, ma'am, you're being way too loud. We're going to have to ask you to leave."

"Leave? What?" Percy asked, his mouth gaping. "What did I do?"

"Sir, you were too loud," The usher explained.

"No, I think you have the wrong person." Percy said quickly, turning back to the screen with a red face.

"If you don't leave willingly, I'll have to call security."

And with that I was out of my seat and out the door.

~oOo~

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the theater!" I shouted as we left the Nelco's theater.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth," He said, trying to grab my hand.

"It's okay," I said finally, opening his car's door. "We can go see the later showing."

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked seriously as we sat in the Prius.

"You can come to my house at seven in the morning tomorrow and fix me breakfast," I said quickly. "And I mean the whole breakfast; pancakes, orange juice, syrup, bacon and eggs."

"What? I have to do all that and I don't even get a simple kiss?"

"I guess you can have that now," I reasoned, leaning over the middle console to kiss him.

"It's about time." He said before meeting me halfway and kissing me back.

"Seaweed Brain," I said into the kiss, rolling my eyes. He responded my pulling away and adding:

"Is the best boyfriend ever known,"

Yes, because the best boyfriend ever known is the one that gets you kicked out of the movie theater.

**One-shot!**


End file.
